Egoistic
by Kecebong
Summary: Lalu, apa gunanya aku terus bertahan di dekatnya? Menjadi peliharaan hinanya. Menjadi budaknya. Menjadi pelampiasan amarahnya. Oke, aku memang tolol. CHAPTER 2 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

YAHAAA~  
>Bong hadir!<br>Ufufufu. . . .  
>Gomen, harusnya bong nglanjutin fic bong yang itu, itu, dan itu.. T.T, tapi bong udah janji mau bikin fic persembahan buat Rhyfa-chan.<br>Yah, meskipun udah amat telat kadonya baru bong kasih. Kekeke. . .

.  
>Arigatou buat yang udah sempet RnR Dei's Note dan About Us. Dan buat yang belum baca, AYO BACA SANA! *maksa* wkwkwk .<p>

.  
>Adakah yang mau mengenal bong lebih jauh {maksud lo?}, add aja fb bong<strong>. Ch'erry Alerria Kecebong<strong>, ato imelnya **.com.**

.  
>Gomen buat Rhyfa-chan, bong gak bikin oneshoot. Abis otak bong udah mentok (?). Khukhukhu. . .<p>

.  
>Yosh, moga dikau ndak bunuh bong.<br>Minna~ yonde kudasai.  
><strong>WARNING : AU, OOC, TYPOS, HINATA'S POV, GAJE, DLL.<strong>

.  
>Uchiha Sasuke.<br>Mungkin dia memang sang makhluk perfect.  
>Namun, ada beberapa hal yang kubenci dari dirinya.<p>

.

_**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto  
>kecebong proudly present<br>'EGOISTIC'  
>to Rhyfa-chan's birthday<br>Uchiha Sasuke  
>Hyuuga Hinata<br>a Romance fanfiction.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CAHAPTER 1  
><strong>_

Berat.  
>Kedua kelopak mataku terasa amat berat.<br>Astaga.  
>Kumohon, bertahanlah diriku!<br>Tugas kekolah masih menumpuk dan menunggu untuk di kerjakan.  
>Kembali kugunakan kedua mataku untuk membaca soal-soal fisika yang harus kujawab.<br>_'Dua celah sempit yang terpisah pada jarak  
>0,2 mm disinari tegak lurus. Garis terang ketiga terletak 7,5 mm dari garis terang ke nol pada layar yang jaraknya 1 m dari celah. Panjang gelombang sinar yang dipakai adalah. . . '<br>_Ugh!  
>Soal macam apa ini. Baru membaca soalnya saja aku sudah menyerah. Entah konsep apa yang harus kugunakan untuk menjawab soal itu. Cih, aku memang lemah dalam pelajaran fisika. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Aku memang harus mengerjakan soal ini. Apalagi besok ada ulangan fisika, dan tugas ini harus dikumpulkan sebelum ulangan di mulai.<br>Aku mencoba untuk lebih berkonsentrasi membaca soal itu lagi. Kuambil dan kubuka beberapa buku fisika yang tebalnya kira-kira dua sentimeter. Perlahan aku mulai mempelajari ulang konsep yang menjelaskan tentang materi Interferensi Celah Ganda.  
>Namu, baru beberapa menit aku membacanya, mataku lagi-lagi terasa berat.<br>Kuputuskan untuk memejamkan kedua mataku. Berharap setelah kedua mataku kembali terbuka, rasa kantukku akan lenyap seketika. Kuhembuskan napas perlahan sambil mengangkat jemari tangan kanan untuk melepas kacamataku. Sesaat aku memijit pelan keningku. Ugh, kenapa malam ini aku merasa sangat lelah. Padahal masih banyak tugas sekolah yang harus kukerjakan.  
>Kualihkan pandanganku untuk melihat sekilas pantulan wajahku dari cermin besar yang ada di dekat meja belajarku. Kuperhatikan wajahku lekat. Terdapat sepasang mata yang tampak lelah dengan kantung mata yang juga bengkak, dan sebuah wajah yang tampak sedikit pucat. Keh, kacau sekali wajahku ini.<br>Kusandarkan punggungku di sandaran kursi. Kembali kuhembuskan napas lelah. Sedikit kulirik layar komputerku yang sengaja kubiarkan tetap menyala dihadapanku.  
>Ya, Tuhan. Tugas esaipun belum selesai kukerjakan. Tapi rasa lelah telah sukses menghinggapiku. Jam 12 lewat 3 menit, pantas saja aku merasa sangat lelah.<br>Kupakai kembali kacamataku yang hampir setiap saat setia membingkai kedua mata lavenderku. Kuputuskan untuk istirahat sejenak dengan melangkahkan kedua kakiku menuju jendela. Kubuka perlahan jendela besar yang terletak di sebelah meja belajarku.  
>Hm. . .<br>Kutarik napas dalam-dalam. Berusaha menikmati sejuknya udara malam di musim semi dari kamarku yang berada di lantai dua. Kupejamkan kedua mataku dan seulas senyum kurasakan merekah di bibirku. Sungguh malam yang indah dan dapat mendamaikan hati.  
>"Malam ini," sebuah suara lembut sukses menyita perhatianku. Meski tak begitu keras, namun aku masih dapat mendengar suara lembut itu dengan jelas. Kuarahkan pandanganku untuk mencari sang sumber suara. Dan seperti dugaanku, suara itu berasal dari pintu gerbang rumah di sebelah rumahku. Tampak disana seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut pirang panjang yang di kuncir kuda. Kulihat gadis itu tersenyum manis di hadapan seorang pemuda tampan yang memiliki warna rambut biru gelap. "Terimakasih kau sudah mau menerima ajakanku." Ucap gadis cantik itu lagi.<br>"Hn." Jawab si pemuda dengan ekspresi wajah datar. Cih, apa-apaan ekspresi wajahnya itu. Menyebalkan.  
>"Sasuke, aku-"<p>

Deg

Apa yang mau di katakan oleh gadis itu. Jangan bilang dia akan menyatakan cintanya pada pemuda itu.  
>Oh, God. Lagi-lagi pemuda itu-<br>"Aku menyukaimu, Sasuke."  
>Ugh, pernyataan cinta lagi. Kumohon, Sasuke kau jangan terima dia. Pacarmu sudah terlalu banyak dan ada dimana-mana, kan?<br>"Hn." Pemuda tampan itu tersenyum sambil memandang lembut kearah si gadis. Cih, padahal di depanku mana pernah dia tersenyum seperti itu. Aku terus memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan tajam. Dan, tanpa kusadari pandangan mataku semakin tajam saat menyadari apa yang sedang mereka lakukan.

.  
>"Uhm." Si gadis tampak melenguh nikmat ketika pemuda di hadapannya mencium bibirnya sambil merengkuh tubuh indahnya.<p>

.  
>BRAK!<br>Kututup jendela kamarku keras-keras.  
>Bodohnya aku.<br>Lagi-lagi aku telah melihat sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak kulihat. Dan yang lebih bodohnya lagi, kejadian malam ini bukanlah yang pertama kali kulihat. Aku sering bahkan sangat sering melihat pemuda itu tengah berciuman dengan beberapa pacarnya. Cih, pemuda menjijikan.  
>Setelah menutup dan memastikan jendela kamar sudah terkunci, aku mulai melangkah menuju ranjang. Kurebahkan tubuhku dan perlahan aku mulai memejamkan kedua mataju. Beberapa detik kemudian kubuka mataku kembali.<br>Namaku Hyuuga Hinata, seorang siswi kelas 12 di Konoha High School. Umurku 18 tahun dan aku tinggal di rumah ini berdua dengan kakak laki-lakiku, Hyuuga Neji. Kedua orangtuaku sudah lama meninggal, sehingga di Konoha hari-hariku hanya di temani oleh kakak saja.  
>Semenjak kakak bekerja sebagai manajer personalia di perusahaan otomotif, aku jadi sering sendirian di rumah. Ya, tentu saja karena kakak terkadang pergi keluar kota.<br>Seperti malam ini. Lagi-lagi aku di tinggal sendirian di rumah.  
>Sedikit kumiringkan posisi tidurku lalu perlahan aku memandang foto dalam pigura yang sengaja kuletakan di meja dekat ranjang. Aku sangat suka foto itu. Foto yang di ambil sekitar lima tahun lalu ketika upacara kelulusan Sekolah Dasar. Dalam foto itu terdapat sosokku yang tengah tersenyum dan seorang anak laki-laki yang merangkul pundakku.<br>Hm, aku dan dia tampak sangat akrab dalam foto itu.  
>Ya, aku dan anak laki-laki itu. Uchiha Sasuke, dia tetangga sekaligus teman masa kecilku.<br>Teman masa kecil?  
>Naif sekali diriku ini.<br>Uchiha Sasuke, mungkin dulu memang benar-benar teman masa kecilku yang baik dan perhatian padaku. Namun entah mengapa sejak kami SMP sikap dan sifatnya mulai berubah. Dia menjadi Uchiha Sasuke yang tak kukenal. Sikapnya menjadi sedikit kasar padaku. Hampir setiap hari dia selalu menyuruhku mengerjakan ini dan itu, pergi kesana-kemari, memaksaku menuruti semua kemauannya dan bahkan dia mengklaimku sebagai 'peliharaannya'.  
>Dan parahnya, aku sama sekali tak dapat melawannya.<br>Bukan karena aku takut pada Sasuke, tetapi justru karena ibunya memintaku untuk mengurusi putra tunggalnya yang sangat susah di atur. Dan juga ada alasan khusus yang membuatku tunduk pada semua perkataannya.  
>Ugh.<br>Melelahkan.  
>Apalagi Sasuke sangat di puja oleh hampir semua gadis. Dia sangat sering gonta-ganti pacar. Sudah tak terhitung berapa jumlah gadis yang menangis patah hati karena ulah Sasuke.<br>Playboy, tipe pemuda yang paling kubenci.  
>Hm, dan aku sudah membuat daftar tentang hal-hal yang kubenci dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke.<br>Sasuke playboy sejati.  
>See, mana ada gadis yang suka pada seorang playboy. Yang seperti itu hanya akan membuat sakit hati.<p>

.  
>Terdengar bunyi nyaring yang berasal dari ponselku yang kuletakan diatas meja belajar. Ugh, siapa yang meneleponku tengah malam begini.<br>Aku mulai bangkit dari ranjang dan melangkah menghampiri meja belajarku untuk mengambil ponsel. Kutatap layarnya yang berkedip-kedip.  
>Cih, untuk apa pemuda sialan itu meneleponku.<br>"Hm?" Sapaku malas.  
>"Waktumu 60 detik dari sekarang." Kalimat pemuda itu sukses membuatku mengernyitkan dahi.<br>"Eh?" Gumanku bingung.  
>"55 detik lagi untuk kau sampai di kamarku tepat waktu. Lebih dari itu, hukuman menantimu."<br>"Apa maksu-"  
>Tuuut. . . Tuuut. . .<br>"Ugh, DASAR MENJIJIKAN!" Makiku kesal lalu melempar ponselku asal.  
>Astaga aku lupa fakta tentang pemuda itu.<br>Ya, Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang pemaksa. Dan hal itu menjadikanku benci padanya.

.  
>Kukerahkan seluruh tenagaku untuk dapat menuruni belasan anak tangga yang terbuat dari kayu dengan cepat. Entah kemana perginya rasa kantukku barusan. Aku berlari menuju daun pintu ruang tamu. Memutar kuncinya, lalu membukanya kasar.<br>BRAK!  
>Kubanting pintu tak berdosa itu hingga tertutup rapat. Untung saja kakak sedang keluar kota. Jika tidak, tamatlah riwayatku. Merusak barang-barang di rumah sama saja seperti menyerahkan jiwa pada shinigami.<br>Hanya perlu lima langkah untukku agar dapat sampai di pintu gerbang yang bertuliskan 'Kediaman Uchiha'. Tanpa membuang waktu, aku mendorong pagar besi itu kasar kemudian berlari menyusuri halaman rumah yang tidak begitu luas. Aku sengaja melangkahkan kedua kakiku menuju halaman belakang rumah yang cukup remang.  
>Disana, aku dapat melihat tangga yang akan membawaku ke kamar Uchiha Sasuke tanpa harus masuk lewat pintu utama.<br>Napasku tersengal saat aku hampir sampai di puncak anak tanggu. Aku lelah. Pemuda sialan itu tega sekali menyuruhku ke kamarnya hanya dalam waktu satu menit.

.  
>BRAK!<br>Aku membuka daun pintu dengan kasar. Napaskumasih terengah. Sungguh melelahkan dan terasa semakin melelahkan lagi saat aku melihat seringai menyeramkan dari sosok maha sempurna yang kini tengah bertelanjang dada di hadapanku sambil menatap serius jam yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kanannya.  
>"Telat 1 menit 46 detik." dia melangkah pelan menghampiriku, lalu merendahkan tubuhnya agar wajahnya sejajar dengan wajahku. "Tak berguna!" Desisnya lalu dia kembali menyeringai sambil menatapku dengan tatapan meremehkan.<br>Sejenak napasku tercekat.  
>Astaga.<br>Berada di dekat Uchiha Sasuke selalu membuat hidung dan kepalaku sakit. Entah mengapa aku benar-benar benci wangi vanilla pemuda ini. Entah parfum apa yang di gunakannya selama ini. Aromanya manis dan terkesan segar. Ah, benar-benar wangi yang memabukkan.  
>Well, hal yang kubenci dari Uchiha Sasuke salah satunya adalah ini.<br>Ya, wangi Sasuke terlalu menggoda bagi kaum hawa.

.  
>"Ada apa?" Aku mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya agar tidak terus mengatakan kalimat hinaan padaku. Dia masih menatapku tajam. Sungguh, aku benar-benar tak sanggup menatapnya kembali. Kualihkan pandanganku agar mataku tak menangkap sosoknya.<br>Namun pandanganku lagi-lagi mengarah pada sosoknya karena saat ini tangan Uchiha Sasuke menyentuh daguku. Memaksa wajahku agar menengadah memandang wajah tampannya. Detik berikutnya ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku.  
>"Semua tugasku untuk besok, kau kerjakan!" Ucapnya di telingaku dengan nada memerintah.<br>"Ta-tapi, aku juga-"  
>"Berani membantahku, eh?" Dia semakin mencengkeram daguku. Mata onyxnya menatapku dengan tatapan tajam dan dingin. Sejenak aku menelan ludah saat menyadari tangan kiri Uchiha Sasuke meraba pinggangku.<br>"Ma-mau apa kau?" Ucapku gugup. Astaga. Jantungku berdebar keras karena perlakuan tak senonohnya ini. Terlebih karena wajahnyapun semakin merapat ke wajahku.  
>"Memperkosamu?" Bisiknya dengan nada suara yang sangat menggoda. Demi Tuhan, pemuda Uchiha ini malah menyeringai puas menyaksikan ekspresi wajahku yang entah bagaimana, aku tak tahu.<p>

Deg

Deg

.  
>Apa dia bilang? Memperkosa-<p>

.  
>PLAK!<br>Kutatap nanar sosoknya yang tetap menyeringai meskipun pipi kirinya baru saja kutampar keras. Mata onyxnya masih memandangku dengan pandangan merendahkan sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya.  
>"Akan kukerjakan!" Sahutku cepat sambil mendorong tubuhnya sekuat tenaga. Segera kulangkahkan kakiku menuju meja belajarnya.<br>Ya, Tuhan. Aku benci Sasuke yang semaunya sendhri dan menganggapku hanya sebagai-  
>"'Peliharaan' memang harus patuh."<br>Aku menoleh kesal kearahnya lalu berseru,  
>"Aku bukan 'peliharaan'mu!" Mendengar kalimatku, Uchiha Sasuke tertawa menyeringai lalu melangkah menghampiriku.<br>Kuacuhkan sosoknya yang tengah berdiri di belakangku.  
>Yang kulakukan sekarang adalah mengambil beberapa buku miliknya, mengerjakan semua soal, kemudian pulang ke kamarku. Ya, hanya itu yang harus kulakukan untuk menuruti kemauan pemuda sialan itu.<br>Padahal dia tahu bahwa aku juga punya tugas yang sama banyaknya dengan dirinya. Tapi dia selalu saja seperti ini. Memaksaku mengerjakan semua tugasnya dengan penuh perjuangan. Hey, aku bukan termasuk siswa pandai dalam tiap mata pelajaran. Peringkat terbaikku hanyalah sampai 20 terbaik. Berbeda jauh dengan Sasuke yang selalu berada di posisi puncak.  
>Aku yakin dia bisa mengerjakan semua tugasnya dengan SEMPURNA dalam waktu singkat. Tapi kenapa dia harus menyuruhku mengerjakan tugasnya.<br>Cih, sialan. Egois sekali dia.  
>Ya, egois adalah salah satu hal yang kubenci dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke.<br>"Kemarin tugas matematikaku salah dua nomor. Lebih gunakanlah otak bodohmu itu!" Ucapnya dengan nada merendahkan.  
>Kurasakan panas dalam hatiku. Apa dia bilang?<br>Salah dua nomor?  
>Hey, wajar kan jika aku sedikit kurang teliti. Lagipula kemarin dia memaksaku mengerjakan tugas matematikanya yang berjumlah 200 nomor. Keh, sama sekali tak tahu terimakasih.<br>"Kalau memang tak mau salah, kerjakanlah tugasmu sendiri!" Gumanku kesal. Sedikit kubanting buku yang baru saja kuambil dari rak bukunya.  
>Aku menoleh kearahnya yang kini berada di belakangku. Kutatap kesal wajahmya yang masih saja menyeringai menyebalkan.<br>"Kau kan lebih pandai dariku." seruku. "Dasar egois!" Umpatku lalu perlahan bangkit untuk melangkah keluar dari kamar memuakkan ini.  
>Namun baru dua langkah, aku berhenti karena kurasakan jemari-jemari tangan Uchiha Sasuke menarik rambutku.<br>"Mau kemana?" Tanyanya dengan nada santai tanpa melepas cengkeramanan tangannya dari rambut panjangku.  
>"Pulang." Jawabku singkat dengan tanpa menoleh padanya.<br>"Tapi aku belum menyuruhmu untuk pula-"  
>"TAPI AKU MAU PULANG!" Teriakku kesal sambil menatapnya nanar.<br>Aku benar-benar benci pemuda ini.  
>Sampai sejauh mana dia mau menyiksaku seperti ini? Mengejekku, mengusiliku, dan tak pernah sekalipun menghargai segala usaha kerasku.<br>Dan aku benci hal itu. Aku benci Sasuke.  
>Benar-benar benci.<p>

.  
>Kurasakan rasa panas menjalari kedua mataku. Kumohon jangan mengangis. Tak sudi aku memperlihatkan diriku yang rapuh ini pada pemuda itu.<br>"Kau itu peliharaanku."  
>Ugh.<br>Hentikan!  
>Aku tak mau mendengarmu bicara lagi. Semua hal yang keluar dari mulutmu selalu dapat menyayat hatiku.<br>"Cih, dasar cengeng." Umpatnya sambil melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya dari rambutku.  
>Sedikit rasa lega merasuki hatiku.<br>Namun, itu hanya berlangsung dalam beberapa detik karena detik selanjutnya pemuda itu kini mencengkeram lenganku sambil menarik tubuhku untuk mendekat pada tubuhnya.  
>"Keh, bercerminlah. Lihat bagaimana jeleknya dirimu saat menahan tangis seperti ini."<br>Sakit.  
>Kalimatnya itu sangat menyakitkan.<br>Panas.  
>Kedua mataku terasa semakin memanas.<br>Tidak!  
>Tidak Hinata. Jangan menangis. Kau tak pantas memperlihatkan air matamu pada pemuda brengsek sepertinya.<br>"Bertubuh pendek, berwajah jelek, berkacamata, bodoh dan cengeng."  
>cukup!<br>Aku tak mau mendengar hinaanmu lagi.  
>"Yah, tak sebanding dengan gadis-gadis yang-"<br>PLAK!

.  
>Satu tamparan keras kembali kulayangkan ke pipi kirinya. Kutatap nanar dirinya dengan mata berlinang air mata.<br>"Jangan pernah samakan aku dengan gadis-gadis murahan itu!"

.  
>~TBC~<p>

.  
>Well, jujur saja fic ini gak punya ide cerita yang 'pasti'. T.T<br>Ya kan? Ya kan?  
>Huhuhu. . . .<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Kala hati mulai bisikan keegoisan yang tiada tara, maka apa yang hendak engkau lakukan?

Kala hati mulai hilang akal tuk mengontrol emosi yang kian meluap, maka apa yang akan engkau jadikan pelampiasan?

Hei, hidup ini kian berlanjut, bukan?

Bukankah bumi ini masih tetap berputar?

Selama kedua siklus tersebut masih turut serta mendampingi kehidupan manusia, maka keegoisan maupun kontrol emosi akan selalu menyertai pula.

Kau tahu, jika hati sudah terpatri pada sebuah hati lain, maka itu kala dimana kau harus membuat suatu pilihan. Pilihan yang mengandung istilah 'lanjut' ataukah 'menyerah'. Hei, adapula manusia pengecut yang akan memilih 'menghindar'. Sungguh menyedihkan manusia seperti itu. Bukankah dia tahu seberapa besar luapan perasaan dalam dadanya? Bukankah dia menyadari bahwa kehadiran orang itu telah merenggut segala kanyamanan dalam hidupnya? Bukankah tiap kali melihat sosoknya rasa gelisah kian hinggapi jiwanya? Dan bukankah tiap kali melihat sosoknya bersanding dengan orang lain, maka hatinya akan meresakan sakit luar biasa? Apakah rasa itu yang khalayak ramai sebut dengan istilah jatuh cinta?

Jatuh cinta, eh?

Istilah klasik yang hingga detik ini belum dapat didefinisikan.

Bahkan professor manapun tidak akan mampu membuat definisi jatuh cinta secara sempurna.

Lihat, professor yang memiliki tingkat kecerdasan luar biasa saja tidak mampu mendefinisikan apa itu jatuh cinta. Bagaimana dengan diriku yang kian hari kian tertekan dengan hadirnya perasaan-perasaan tolol ini.

Orang bilang jatuh cinta merupakan hal alamiah yang akan membuat hati serasa terbang ke atas awan, tapi apa yang aku rasakan ini?

Rasa sakit hati.

Rasa kecewa.

Rasa marah.

Dan rasa benci yang meluap.

Oke, aku membuat kesimpulan bahwa mungkin orang yang telah membuatku jatuh cinta merupakan 'pembawa kesialan' dalam hidupku.

Lalu, untuk apa aku berlama-lama berada di dekatnya? Untuk apa aku menuruti segala perintahnya? Untuk apa aku dengan bodohnya masih terus memendam rasa ini padanya?

Padahal, melirikku pun mustahil dia lakukan.

Lalu, apa gunanya aku terus bertahan di dekatnya?

Menjadi peliharaan hinanya.

Menjadi budaknya.

Menjadi pelampiasan amarahnya.

Oke, aku memang tolol.

Tolol karena selama ini aku memilih untuk diam. Bukan diam karena menyerah maupun diam karena menghindari perasaan brengsek yang kian hari tumbuh dalam hatiku, aku diam karena ketidaktahuanku dalam mengatasi problema ini. Aku bodoh dalam hal seperti ini. Aku idiot dalam memutuskan pilihanku sendiri.

Hyuuga Hinata, kau adalah manusia paling menyedihkan.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.  
><strong>

_**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto  
>kecebong proudly present<br>'EGOISTIC'  
>to Rhyfa-chan's birthday<br>Uchiha Sasuke  
>Hyuuga Hinata<br>a Romance fanfiction.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER<strong>__** 2**_

.

.

.

Aku menatap lekat wajah di hadapanku dengan disertai senyum sinis. Wajah yang menyedihkan. Wajah yang amat pucat, mata sembab, hidung agak memerah dan rambut yang acak-acakan. Kuedarkan pandangan mataku ke arah tumpukan buku di atas meja belajarku. Bagus. Sudah sekacau ini, tugas pun belum ada yang kuselesaikan dengan sempurna.

Jam lima pagi.

Astaga. Berapa lama waktu yang kuhabiskan hanya untuk mengerjakan seluruh tugas orang brengsek itu?

Berapa banyak energiku yang terbuang hanya untuk mengerjakan tugas orang yang sama sekali tidak menghargai segala jerih payahku? Bahkan orang itu menganggapku tak lebih dari seekor peliharaan.

Tololnya diriku. Sungguh menyedihkan.

Hinata, kapan kau sadar dari tidur panjangmu? Sampai kapan kau bergelut dengan mimpi-mimpi burukmu? Sampai kapan kau dapat melepaskan dirimu dari jeratan nista orang itu? Sampai kapan, eh?

Pertanyaan itu sungguh melukai palung hatiku. Sungguh. Bahkan berapa banyaknya air mata yang kuuraikan tidak akan cukup untuk menjadi pelampiasan perasaanku yang tertekan ini.

Andai ada seseorang yang dapat mengalihkan rasa ini dari orang itu, maka apapun permintaannya akan kukabulkan. Bahkan kehormatanku pun akan kuberikan asalkan dia mampu membebaskan hati ini dari rasa sakit yang tiap detik kurasakan.

Aku benci Uchiha Sasuke.

Aku sangat benci padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tugasmu," Nara Shikamaru, ketua kelas paling malas sepanjang masa itu menatapku dengan tatapan bosan andalannya. Aku bergeming. "hei," tegurnya lagi.

Aku menggigit bibir, lalu menggeleng. Tampak Shikamaru menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Tak mengumpulkan?" Tanya Shikamaru. Aku memandangnya sendu, lalu mengangguk, "tumben," dia pun melenggang pergi.

Aku menghela napas. Oke, ini tugas ketiga yang tidak kukumpulkan hari ini. Aku tahu, guru-guruku pasti akan marah dan tidak memberiku nilai. Apa daya. Inilah hasil dari kegiatan begadangku semalaman.

Aku melangkah pelan menuju pintu kelas. Di sana ada dua sahabatku yang tengah sibuk melakukan sesuatu yang menurutku tidak ada gunanya. Bergosip.

"Mau kemana, Hinata?" aku melihat Tenten menatapku lekat.

"Toilet," jawabku pelan. Entah mengapa suaraku agak serak pagi ini. Mungkinkah efek dari menangis dan begadang semalaman?

"Kau semakin pucat, biar kuantar kau ke ruang ke-"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sakura," aku tersenyum kecil, lalu melangkah pelan melewati pintu kelas.

"Perlu kami temani, Hinata?", Seru Tenten. Jelas ada nada khawatir dalam nada suaranya. Aku hanya melambaikan tangan dan kembali melangkah.

Pagi ini, aku merasa tubuhku amatlah sulit untuk diajak bekerja sama. Kepalaku terasa pening.

Aku tahu, teman-temanku cemas pada kondisiku. Mereka menyarankan aku agar istirahat saja di ruang kesehatan. Namun, egoku menolak. Jika aku tidak mengikuti pelajaran, maka tingkat kebodohanku akan bertambah, bukan? Sudah cukup bagiku menjadi orang bodoh di mata Uchiha Sasuke dan aku tidak mau memperburukya.

"Oi," merasa ada seseorang yang menegurku sejenak kuhentikan langkahku.

Aku menengok dan menemukan sebuah wajah berparas tampan yang setiap detik hadir dalam pikiranku. Uchiha Sasuke melangkah pelan ke arahku dengan tatapan dinginnya. Aku menelan ludah. Astaga kenapa lagi dengan dia. Bukankah dia sendiri yang membuat aturan bahwa jika aku dan dia berada di lingkungan sekolah, maka aku harus berpura-pura tidak mengenalnya begitupun sebaliknya.

Kutundukkan pandanganku dari mata gelapnya. Sungguh, mata itu lah yang sangat berusaha aku hindari. Mata yang dapat menjerat hatiku dan mata yang dapat menyakitiku.

"Tatap aku," jelas kudengar kalimatnya, namun aku menolak melakukan hal itu. Aku tak mau menanggung risiko.

"Maaf aku harus pergi," aku membungkuk, lalu segera membalik tubuhku. Namun, sebuah cengkeraman kuat di lengan sukses membuatku menghentikan langkah.

"Mau lari, eh?"desis Sasuke sambil membalik tubuhku agar berhadapan dengannya. Aku melirik beberapa siswa yang melewati kami dengan berbisik-bisik. Oke, aku benci menjadi bahan gosip murahan di seantero Konoha High School.

Aku menatap mata Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam dan berkata, "Mau apalagi kau?"

Mendengar nada sinisku Sasuke tampak mendengus, "Beginikah sikap peliharaan pada majikannya?"

Aku hanya memutar bola mata dengan sikap bosan. Sungguh, aku bosan dianggap peliharaan oleh dirinya, "Oke, apa maumu?" Sasuke masih menatapku tajam, namun sengaja kuhindari kontak mata dengannya. Bagiku, mata gelap Sasuke adalah hal paling berbahaya yang harus selalu kuhindari.

"Berapa lama kau tidur semalam?" tanya Sasuke. Aku menaikan sebelah alisku, heran. Untuk apa dia menanyakan hal bodoh macam itu.

"Tebak saja sendiri," aku menghempaskan cengkeraman tanggannya dari lenganku, kemudian mulai melangkahkan kedua kakiku. Namun lagi-lagi Uchiha brengsek itu menghentikan langkahku.

"Tidak tidur,eh?" aku mendengus sinis mendengar kalimatnya.

"Menurutmu?" ucapku sinis. Tuhan, kenapa aku harus dihukum seperti ini? Kenapa aku harus terjerat oleh sosoknya yang begitu kejam? Lihatlah betapa dingin tatapan yang ditujukannya padaku, seperti inikah ganjaran yang aku dapatkan? Apakah orang seperti dia pantas aku pikirkan selama ini?

"Dengarkan aku baik-"

Entah mengapa wajah Uchiha Sasuke yang kulihat tampak kian terasa samar. Kurasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir dari hidungku. Entah mengapa pendengaranku serasa mati. Entah apa yang hendak Sasuke katakan padaku, aku tak dapat mendengarnya. Dan tiba-tiba kegelapan dengan suksenya merenggut pandanganku.

.

.

.

.

.

Seberkas cahaya sedikit menyilaukan mataku. Perlahan aku mengerjapkan kedua mataku. Sekelilingku tampak masih samar, namun perlahan-lahan aku mulai merasakan penglihatanku kembali normal.

Kurasakan selimut tebal menutupi setengah bagian tubuhku. Sejenak kupandangi langit-langit kamar yang entah milik siapa, kemudian mulai mengedarkan pandanganku. Ah, aku kenal ruang kamar ini. Ya, aku amat mengenalnya. Ini kamar Uchiha Sasuke. Kemudian pandanganku kuarahkan pada kaus longgar putih yang saat ini kukenakan. Kaus milik Sasuke. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Ya, Tuhan sudah berapa lama aku tertidur di sini?

Seseorang membuka daun pintu, di sana kulihat bibi Mikoto membawa sebuah nampan. Dia tersenyum saat melihatku tengah memandangnya. Perlahan bibi Mikoto meletakan nampan yang dibawanya, kemudian duduk di sisi ranjang. Sebelah telapak tangannya ia letakan tepat di keningku.

"Hm, demammu sudah turun," ucapnya sambil tersenyum kecil. Tangan halusnya bergerak untuk merapikan poniku yang sepertinya sedikit berantakan.

"Kenapa aku di sini, Bi?" tanyaku sambil mencoba untuk duduk. Kepalaku masih terasa berat. Bibi Mikoto membantuku bangun dan meletakan satu bantal untuk sandaran punggungku.

"Tadi siang kau pingsan di sekolah," Bibi Mikoto membelai pelan wajahku, "Kau tahu, saat mendengarnya bibi sangat mencemaskanmu."

"Lalu kenapa aku dibawa ke sini?" bukankah seharusnya sekarang aku masih di sekolah? Yah, berada di ruang kesehatan misalnya.

"Sasuke yang membawamu. Kau sempat demam. Dia bilang saat bel pulang berbunyi kau masih belum sadar, makanya dia membawamu ke sini," Bibi Mikoto masih dengan sabar meladeni pertanyaanku. "Lagipula, jika Sasuke membawamu pulang ke rumahmu sendiri tak akan ada yang merawatmu, kan?" Sungguh, ia adalah orang yang amat aku sayangi setelah ibuku meninggal. Bibi Mikoto sangat perhatian padaku dan juga pada kakakku.

Aku melihat ke arah jendela. Ah, sudah malam ternyata.

"Terimakasih, Bibi," aku teresenyum lemah padanya, kemudian menggerakan kakiku untuk menuruni ranjang.

"Mau kemana kau?" sebuah suara berat yang amat kukenal sejenak menghentikan kegiatanku. Aku melihat Sasuke berdiri di dekat daun pintu. Dia menatap tajam padaku. Tampak bibi Mikoto memandangku lembut.

"Tetaplah di sini, hm?" ucap bibi Mikoto, lalu mengecup keningku lembut sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan aku berdua dengan putranya. Sepertinya bibi mengerti situasi yang tengah aku dan Sasuke alami.

Sasuke melangkah perlahan ke dalam kamar. Kuhembuskan napas lega saat kukira dia akan menuju arahku, namun ternyata dia melangkah ke arah meja belajarnya. Dia duduk di kursi dengan posisi membelakangiku. Bisikan yang menyuruhku untuk segera pergi dari sini semakin menjerit dalam benakku. Ya, jujur aku belum ingin bertatap muka lebih lama dengannya. Apalagi dalam situasi seperti ini.

Kugerakan kedua kakiku untuk menuruni ranjang. Setelah kurasa kakiku cukup kokoh untuk menopang tubuhku, aku pun mulai berdiri.

"Bukankah ibu menyuruhmu untuk tetap di sini?" seolah tuli, aku pun melangkahkan kakiku dengan sikap acuh padanya, "HINATA!" serunya keras. Aku menatap marah padanya. Bisa-bisanya dia bersuara keras di dalam rumah malam-malam seperti ini. Dia kemanakan otak jeniusnya itu?

"Kau kenapa hah?" tanyaku sinis. Sasuke melangkah cepat menuju arahku.

"Justru kau yang kenapa, Brengsek!" lagi-lagi dia mencengkeram lenganku. Kucoba untuk menghempaskannya, namun ternyata sia-sia. Kurasakan hembusan napas hangatnya di sekitar telingaku. Oke, ini cukup membuatku sulit untuk mengendalikan detak jatungku. "Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau suka membantahku?"

Aku menatapnya tak percaya. Membantah katanya? Bukankah aku selalu menuruti semua perintahnya? Apakah dia mengalami gangguan penglihatan? Dasar idiot!

"Kapan aku membantahmu?" tanyaku pelan. "Bukankah meskipun aku membantah, namun kau tetap dapat membuatku menuruti perintahmu? Kau lupa tentang sifat licikmu, eh?" sindirku.

Well, aku cukup puas meskipun hanya dengan berkata-kata kasar padanya.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku mau pulang," ucapku dengan tanpa menatapnya. Kurasakan cengkeraman Sasuke makin kuat di lenganku. Ya, cukup membuatku merasakan rasa sakit yang semakin kentara.

"Siapa kau beraninya menyindirku?" desisnya,"Cih, pantaskah kau bicara dengan nada seperti itu pada dewa penolongmu?" nada bicara Sasuke sedikit meninggi.

Dewa penolong katanya?

"Memangnya siapa yang mau ditolong olehmu? Aku bahkan tak mau menerimanya!" sahutku geram. Sungguh, aku amatlah kesal pada diriku sendiri yang sampai saast ini masih belum dapat melenyapkan perasaanku pada orang kasar sepertinya.

"Tapi kau sudah terlanjur mendapatkannya!"

"Dan aku tidak akan pernah mengakuinya!"

Oke, perdebatan seperti ini memang sering terjadi antara aku dan Sasuke. Dan kau tahu, hingga saat ini aku tak pernah menang jika berdebat dengannya. Namun, egoku tak henti-hentinya memaksaku agar terus melawannya. Ya, orang brengsek seperti dia memang patut dilawan.

Patut dilawan?

Cih, betapa menyedihkannya diriku yang pada akhirnya tepat menuruti apapun perkataanya. Aku benar-benar tak berdaya jika dia sedang marah. Namun, entah mengapa aku terus saja memancing kemarahannya. Ah, jenis orang macam apa diriku ini? Aku terus saja mengingkari prinsip yang kubuat sendiri. Astaga, betapa tololnya aku.

"Dengar, aku tak mau lagi berdebat denganmu," Sasuke melonggarkan cengkeraman tangannya di lenganku. Kurasakan dia sedikit menyeretku untuk kembali duduk di atas ranjang. Setelah aku duduk, dia mengambil nampan yang tadi dibawa oleh bibi Mikoto. Tampak di sana ada semangkuk bubur dengan kuah sup sayur, segelas air putih, beberapa jenis obat dan dua buah jeruk. Makanan dan buah kesukaanku.

Sasuke menyendokkan bubur dan hendak menyuapiku. Mulutku terasa malas untuk kubuka. Aku hanya diam dan tangan Sasuke tetap setia menugguku membuka mulut. Kulirik dia sekilas, dan aku melihat mata gelapnya memandangku dengan pandangan yang amat sulit kudefinisikan.

Oke, aku menyerah.

Aku memilih untuk memandang ke arah lain. Aku tak mau melihat mata gelapnya yang pada akhirnya akan sanggup menghipnotisku dan semakin menjeratku di dalamnya.

Kubuka mulutku perlahan, kukira aku akan segera merasakan rasa gurih sup memenuhi rongga mulutku. Namun kau tahu, yang kurasakan saat ini adalah bibir hangatnya yang menyentuh bibirku.

.

.

.

.

.

~to be continued~

.

.

.

.

.

A/N :

Gomen, bong baru bisa update fic ini sekarang. Gomen(again) kalo misalnya chapter kedua ini terlslu pendek dan nggak sesuai dengan selera minna ya un…

ufufufuuuu...

Oke, makasih buat yang udah setia nungguin fic bong dan udah ngefav fic bng yang ini maupun yang lainnya.

and, makasih juga buat yang udah ngeripyu... love you so much *muach muach...

See you again~~~~~~~~


End file.
